Blind Love
by blankpage26
Summary: First story! Sakura lost her sight due to an accident. Sasuke comes back to the village, but finds out that something is bothering her. What's wrong with her? What will Sasuke do about it? And will they find love after this? sasusaku, naruhina and other pairs. Rated T for slight abuse and small amount of cursing. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 1: introduction**

**Sakura's POV**

_I didn't know were I was going, it was so dark. The only sounds I could hear was the crunching of leaves and my heart pounding in my chest. I ran and ran for what felt like miles and miles. I couldn't bear at it anymore. My legs gave out and buckled under me, the reason why was either from exhaustion or fear. I couldn't get up and no matter how much effort I put into it, I was still on the ground. The person who was running after me caught up to me. The sound of a sword echoed and then..._

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I woke up with a start from a grueling nightmare. "Sigh' this was the fourth time I woke up from a nightmare this week, AND ITS ONLY TUESDAY!" I screamed at nobody in particular. I heard dog tags and paws going up the stairs. I knew that it was Akio, my dog. She was startled from my scream and came out to see what's wrong, that's one thing she is supposed to do anyway.

I stood up and went down the stairs to the kitchen. I couldn't see anything, but it has been that way since a few years ago. It was still night time since there were no birds singing. It was lonely.

At times like this I miss my friends, but mostly Sasuke. He returned to the village when I was 16, now I'm 22. He went on a mission 4 years ago and we have not seen him since then. Once he hadn't made his weekly report in a month and lady Tsunade was freaking out about it.

I turned on the oven and started to make breakfast. That's when I heard the village's baka screaming out my name."SAKURA-CHAN!" He screamed banging his fists on my door. "It's open!" I told him while giving Akio her food.

Naruto busted through the door and ran around the house until he found me and Akio in the kitchen.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you shouldn't use the oven, it's dangerous." Naruto said. He was more concerned for my safety that his.

**'Doesn't he know that we can take care of ourselves? SHARUNO!'** ' Well at least he is concerned about us Inner'

"Naruto, I have to eat someday. I made extra if you want to eat breakfast with me." I asked.

"Alright, but there is something I really need to tell you." Naruto honestly said. He sounded enthusiastic.

"Well, what is it?" I asked confused of why he was acting so strangely. Usually he would storm in here eat all of my food and offer me to drive me to work or shopping, but he didn't this time.

"Well … ummm … today is your birthday right?" he asked. "Yes." I answered.

"Well me and Kakashi have a surprise for you, I think you are going to like it!" he said excitingly. ' there's the old Naruto again.' I thought.

"Come on I'm hungry and I know that you are too!" he said. "Ya I am." I said not noticing the sadness dripping in my voice.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan, you not feeling very well, again?" he asked sounding very concerned. Probably because I get sick very often and when I do I can not work, I can not do anything. At times I must be carried over to the hospital.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Alright." I knew he didn't believe me, but I gave him some food and when we finished Naruto grabbed me and pulled me out of the house. He locked the door using my extra key. 'if he has my key I wonder why he makes me open the door every time' I thought.

"WAIT! What about Akio?" I asked.

"Don't worry she is safe. I'll guide you." He said. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew he had that dumb smile on his face.

* * *

We walked for about ten minutes, dodging people on the streets. Every time he walks with me it makes me wish that I had Akio with me.

We finally get there Naruto told me to stay where I am. I heard his footsteps leaving and then I heard Kakashi's voice. Then I heard another pair of footsteps, this pair I haven't heard of.

"Sakura, your present is here." Kakashi said. I knew he had a smile behind his mask.

"Sakura." A man said.

I knew that voice from any were. It was Sasuke.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter! ^-^ if there is something wrong then please tell me. REVIEW! I will make the second chapter soon.(if I find out how LOL.) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hearts Fear

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 2: The Hearts Fear**

(Recap)

"_Sakura"_

_I knew that voice from any were. It was Sasuke._

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Sasuke?" I asked. I didn't even know if it was him. It was so long since I last saw him and I missed him so much when he was gone.

"Hn?" he asked. 'Yup, that's definitely Sasuke' I thought.

"Is that r-really you?"I asked. 'Great I stuttered, now I sound like Hinata' I thought.

"Obviously. Why do you ask?" he asked. 'That's right, he was on his mission when the accident occurred, he doesn't know that I can't see him, and that I never will.' With that thought a tear escaped my face. I didnt want to show Sasuke that I was weak but i dont thing anything could stop the lone tear trailing down my face. Sasuke's voice brought me back and out of my thoughts.

"Hey Sakura…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked his voice dripping with concern.

I then felt something warm on my chin, forcing my head up. I then realized that it was Sasuke's hand that was on my chin and he was making my head face his eyes.

But this time I couldn't see those onyx orbs. This time I couldn't look into his eyes and see his inner emotions. But this time I really missed and wished that I could see his emotions. With that I started crying again and harder.

I turned around wrestled out of his arms and started running. I didn't know where I was going and I did not even care. I just ran.

* * *

I heard three pairs of footsteps running behind me and immediately knew who it was. I ran straight into the heart of the leaf village. There were many people making many sounds and bumping into me.

I had no clue of where I was going or where I was now, I was lost. These were the times which I missed having Akio by my side. She is always useful in situations like these.

I knew I was in a park from the sound of children, swings, and bicycles.

I found a bench and sat down on it. I then started crying all of my tears out. The pain of being blind is hard, but I have to live through it. Some people are worse than me, not being able to see a lot longer than me. Some people were born this way. I could not imagine not being able to see from the beginning of my life to the very end.

I cried for what seems like hours. It was about six o'clock at night when I heard the street lamps come on, and I knew that I needed to go home. The problem was how?

I stood up from the bench; my legs were numb from sitting down for so long. I then walked to a small group of voices.

* * *

"Excuse me but could one of you tell me what street I'm at or directions to the Leaf Hospital?" I knew my way back home from the hospital since I go there so often.

"Move out of my way!" a man said to the other people.

"Look what we got here." He said. I froze right there. I was scared, trembling. How does HE manage to find me almost every day? I heard the footsteps coming closer. Then I heard something behind me, it was in the distance.

"Who's there?!" one of the men said.

"…" nothing and it will never be anything, because there is no hope in me what so ever. If I know one thing is for sure is that I can never get out of this hell of a life.

I was then pushed the wall. Blood was dripping down my head, I didn't need eye sight to see that.

I was then pulled up by my throat and slammed into the wall again. I muffled a grunt of pain. My head was killing me. You could hear the other people laughing.

I was scared, but I didn't show it because that's what HE wants anyways. I didn't want to go through this again. I knew I had to and I knew HE wanted to continue with this torture.

"Long time no see. Did you miss me Sa-ku-ra?"

'oh shit' was all I could think of.

"HA! You're so weak. Look at me, oh that's right, you can't!" the man said with a laugh.

I then felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. I knew he hated me, I knew that he didn't like me. "Why didn't I fight back?" you might ask, well even though I am an ANBU nin, I would never hurt my family.

He then repeatedly punched me in the stomach. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but it wasn't the physical pain that I felt, it was the emotional pain. It hurts to have thought that he had loved me, it hurts to think that you loved him, "it hurts to think that we are related" I said that last part out loud…worst mistake of my life.

"What did you say you little bitch! Do you dare talk back to your favorite uncle?"

"I am talking back to you," I said weakly, losing all of my energy by talking. "and I said that it hurts to be r-related to you," he squeezed my neck harder "it h-hurts to know that my m-mom is your sister and that she can be related t-to someone like you… I thought that we could be friends and that I could e-even trust you…guess not."

My uncle threw me down on the ground, hand still on my neck as he strangled me, but I refused to let my tears out for him, I refuse to be weak in front of him.

I could fell consciousness slipping away from me. My body was starting to feel numb, first my hands, then my feet, all the way to my chest and head, I was numb.

"I hate you." I weakly said then spitting in his face. He wiped it off with his sleeve "you're going to get it now. I will find you and kick you till you can't walk, scream at you till you can't hear, hurt you till you can't scream in pain no more. I will make your life miserable!"

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

'Sasuke'

I felt that very person push my uncle off, and that person came into my mind as I lost consciousness, and I said there name with a small whisper

"Sasuke."

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews I really appreciated them! Chapter 3 will be up soon! **

**P.S. Sasuke says to review**

**Do you know what that means?**

**It means you must review or you get a face full of SHARINGAN!**

***DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!***


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts That Keep Going

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 3 - Thoughts That Keep Going**

**Key**

'_thoughts'_

_Recap/flashback _

"talking"

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

_(Recap)_

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

'Sasuke'

I felt that very person push my uncle off, and that person came into my mind as I lost consciousness, and I said there name with a small whisper

"Sasuke.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

**9 hours ago**

"Hey Sakura…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. I didn't know what was happening, I was confused, and why was she crying? Was it my fault? Why did I even care?

She then started crying harder and wiggled out of my hands. I tried to grab her, but she was very quick. She ran away from Naruto, Kakashi and I. It crushed my heart into a million pieces. I actually fought that she missed me, but I guessed not.

Naruto, Kakashi, and I started to chase after her. Did she even know where she was going? She wasn't even going toward her own house. She was running away from us, but my question was why?

She kept bumping into people when she was running. Then we lost her in the maze of houses and crowds.

When we could not find her anymore we stopped running. We were tired yet worried for her safety and feelings knowing well what could happen if she lost her emotions.

* * *

"We should split up and search for her, it will be easier and faster that all of us running around together looking for her." Naruto said.

From the look of his face I knew that he was exhausted but I never saw him so upset before in my life and only for a girl. Why was he so attached to Sakura? I know he doesn't have feelings for her no more and from our quick conversation we had before, I knew he was dating Hinata now, but why does he want her to be so happy all of the time?

Why was she smiling at everyone when she was coming over here? Or better yet, why were people smiling back? Well I know why they were smiling back, but, why was it a sad smile, one filled with so much pity? And her eyes looked as if they were carrying the weight of the world. They were filled with sadness, though she smiled.

Everyone knew Sakura and all of her hardships she had to go through, but they did not show any pity to her. I still don't know why. Everyone loves her and adores her.

Images of Sakura and her smile then appeared in my head. Then I realized that who wouldn't love her with that smile of hers and her beautiful green eyes?

But did anyone lobe her back? With that thought I imagined Sakura again and my questions didn't need to be answered anymore because I already know what the answer was.

'…_**I'm **__in love with Sakura Haruno.'_

* * *

**10 hours ago**

"Naruto and I are going to go to Sakura's house and get Akio. Sasuke go look around the village and try to find Sakura." Kakashi said. Naruto and Kakashi then started to run towards the direction to Sakura's house.

'Wait, who's Akio?' I thought. I put that thought to the back of my mind because the first thing I need to do is to find Sakura.

I started to race around the village to try to find her. The problem was the Spring Festival was coming to Konoha the next week so there were lots of people coming from all over the lands to see it. So at this time there was a lot of commotion going on in the streets of which I was running in.

There were way too many people. You saw large lines of people to order food in the restaurants and old ladies bickering to their grandchildren. Children were screaming and yelling and the noise was unbearable.

'No wonder why Sakura kept bumping into people' I thought. I jumped on top of the roof tops hoping to escape the noise and have a better chance at finding her.

Then I saw a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye and turned my head only to find Naruto next to me.

"Kakashi told me to find you and to go back to Sakura's house, then we will work together to find her." Naruto said.

"Who is Akio? And why do we need to find Sakura so urgently? Cant she go home by herself?" I asked but he ignored me. I was worried and I did really want to find her but this is ridiculous! Why do we need the three of us, three ANBU ninja, to find a grown women?!

This was getting strange. Naruto is actually being serious! And Kakashi is worried, well that's normal, but he didn't even take out his "Make Out Paradise" porn book! This is really unusual behavior for the two of them. Have I been gone for so long? Did I miss something?

Naruto and I started to head to the direction of Sakura's house, jumping over the spaces of the houses and buildings in front of us. Naruto was already fast but then he started to put chakra to his feet and I could barely catch up with him.

"Naruto I have an important question to ask you." I told him. He looked at my face confusion covered his face.

"Wow Teme, I didn't know it was that serious. I don't usually hear my actual name come out of your mouth. What is this so important question about?" Naruto said trying to lighten up the mood since it was so dense between us.

"It's about Sakura." I told him.

His smile came off of his face immediately. And he didn't even look at me. He only looked straight ahead.

"What about her?" he asked making me continue with my question.

"Why do we need to find her so quickly?" I asked. I was really confused. Was there something that they were hiding from me?

"Sasuke you don't know anything about Sakura ... you don't know about any of the hurt and misery that she has gone through." He whispered the last part.

Okay now I know that something is deadly wrong.

* * *

**_Sorry that I have not been posting much, but I have to get prepared for school because it starts on Monday. -_- and because of that I will not be posting EVERY day. But I hope that you liked the story!_**

**_*PSST...wanna know something?_**

**_There is a comment box below and if you say something someone will be VERY happy ^-^_**

**_ \ /_**


	4. Chapter 4: Safe?

**Blind Love**

**Safe?**

**_(Recap)_**

_"What about her?" he asked making me continue with my question._

_"Why do we need to find her so quickly?" I asked. I was really confused. Was there something that they were hiding from me?_

_"Sasuke you don't know anything about Sakura ... you don't know about any of the hurt and misery that she has gone through." He whispered the last part._

_Something is deadly wrong._

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

By the time we made it over to Sakura's house the cold night air surrounded the village and the darkness of the night made our eyes useless.

Naruto took out a small key from his pocket. I immediately knew that it was for Sakura's house from the cherry blossoms on it.

When Naruto opened the door, I was tackled to the ground by a animal who had brown and black colored fur. He was pulled off of me quickly so I wasn't hurt.

"Hey! Bad girl! No!" I Naruto said. There was a whine and when I got up from the ground I saw Kakashi holding the animal by the tuff of fur in the back of its neck. It was a dog. The dog was rather large but not like Akumaru.

"Kakashi, you really need to stop summoning your dogs." I said.

"Sasuke this is Akio." Kakashi said.

"When did you get a new summoning dog?" I asked. ' wasn't how many dogs he has now enough!" I thought.

"This is not my dog, this is Sakura's." Kakashi told.

"Hn." I answered.

'I know that Sakura loved animals, but I thought that she liked cats more.' I thought. 'Guess that's one more thing I question about her.'

"Great now we can start looking for Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

"How can that dog," Points to Akio. "help us find Sakura?" I asked.

"Akio is a specially trained dog, she can find Sakura better than anyone of us or my summoning dogs can." Kakashi said in reply.

"How is that dog better at finding Sakura than yours?" I asked knowing that that dog probably never found a person in its lifetime while Kakashi's found thousands of people.

"Because Akio has known Sakura the longest and has lived with her for a while now." Kakashi said.

"Alright lets go before it's too dark outside." Naruto said obviously trying to cut the chit-chat between Kakashi and I and find Sakura.

Akio immediately started to track down Sakura.

She led us to the park on the west side of town, which was strange because that's the bad part of the village were all the criminals and gangs and people who go there to do and deal drugs.

I didn't understand why she was on that side of the village. Why didn't she just go home and why did she run away from me? 'This is the most stressful day of my life!' I thought.

* * *

I then heard a noise and turned my head towards the direction of it. The direction of the noise was to a bar. Thinking that it was some drunk alcoholic I started to turn my head away but a flash of pink caught my attention.

There. It was Sakura. Surrounded by a group of men next to the bar. She was hurt and I can tell that she was scared. The one man that was next to her threw her on the ground. I then couldn't take it no more.

I then burst out into anger. I ran over there and punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

*pant, pant, pant* 'that's what you get for hurting MY Sakura!' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke! You can't just go around the village and beat up innocent citizen-" Kakashi was cut off when he saw Sakura laying on the ground unconscious.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto screamed. Sadly that scream went out of his mouth and into my ear.

Faster than the speed of lightning Naruto bent down to were Sakura was laying and started to shake her.

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

Sakura finally opened her lifeless after a minute or two of Naruto shaking and screaming at her to wake up.

"Hmmm? Naruto stop shaking me and let me sleep for five more minutes." Sakura said very quietly. I could barely hear her whispered voice and she was talking like she just woke up from a dream.

"Sakura-chan you cant go back to sleep please stay awake until we get to your house. OK?" Naruto asked. He was so concerned about her, but at least he made Sakura keep her eyes open.

Sakura nodded her head weakly and Naruto slowly and quietly picked her up.

But the quietness soon faded afterwards. Naruto picked her up and in the blink of an eye. Her cloths and hair were red of blood.

"We should go now before her health takes a turn for the worst." Kakashi said.

"Bit too late for that Kakashi!" Naruto had to pretty much yell because of the loud coughs that were exiting out of the girl's mouth.

"I'll go get lady Tsunade. You guys will take Sakura over to her house while Akio and I go get her." Kakashi said.

"Yes sir."

"Hn"

With those words they ran off into separate directions.

* * *

I started running with Naruto to Sakura's house. Barley knowing were her house is, I followed Naruto.

It only took 10 minutes to get to her house but without my adrenalin it would have taken so much longer.

"I feel so stupid."

"Sasuke, it's not your fault. Sakura was already emotionally upset and-"

"It is my fault Naruto! I know I left for revenge! Every place I turn I get glares from strangers that I once knew. Don't you think that I left for a reason." His voice went from loud and knowing to a whisper that was full of sadness.

"Sasuke, I know that you left for a reason. But you're here now, in Konoha, with Kakashi, me, Sakura-chan, and all of our friends." Naruto said.

'All of _our_ friends.' It made me think how close Naruto and I really are.

"Just forget what I said we need to go." Sasuke said angrily, not wanting to argue any longer especially because these types of conversations tugged at his emotions.

"I CANT JUST FORG-!"

"SHUT UP! We have other concerns anyway." Sasuke said moving his vision from the rooftops ahead of him, towards the weight in his arms.

Once Naruto looked towards the pink-haired girl, all of the anger that had showered his face vanished into thin air.

"We need to hurry." The blond said.

* * *

They finally made it to the front door of her house in the matter of a few minutes. But by then Sasuke noticed she was cold and shivering.

"We can't wait, it's too cold. Maybe there is an open window or some place of entry that is-" but before Sasuke could even finish his sentence he heard the sound of lock and turned around in time to see Naruto in front of a wide open door, placing a key back into his pocket.

"Were did you get a key to her house?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think it matters right now." Naruto said.

I rushed in and found her living room right away. I carefully laid her on her couch. Only after I put her down I noticed how light she was. Sure she wasn't very tall but she was very lightweight.

I then took the chance to actually look at her. She was badly beaten up for a civilian, but everyone knows she is a ninja. To tell you the truth she looked pretty beaten up for a ninja to.

Her pink hair was now mostly red from the blood that stained it. She had multiple bruises all over her body. The bruises were in certain places on the body that only a ninja would know which really tipped me off.

'How can someone DARE to hurt Sakura!' Sasuke thought. He was enraged. Not angry ENRAGED.

Just after that thought Lady Tsunade came bursting in.

"How bad is it?" but before anyone could respond, she saw Sakura's unconscious body and not a second after she went towards her. "Everyone go to a different room. This may take a while."

Sasuke took one more glimpse of Sakura and thought 'someone is going to pay' and walked out.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading! If you have any ideas for this story please do not hesitate to tell. **

**If you have any questions please ask me.**

**Also im thinking about making a new story (a Naruto story of course) and I would like to hear your ideas about it.**

**Sakura- wow I cant believe chapter 8 is already here!**

**Sasuke- I wonder when the twist is coming.**

**Sakura- shut up! don't tell them about the twist!**

**Sasuke- *glares at readers* you will forget about the twist and REVIEW!**


	5. Authors Note 1

**(Authors Note)**

**Mia-chan here!**

**I have a question to all of the readers who are currently reading my story ****_"Blind Love"_**

**I am considering writing a new story during the time I am writing ****_"Blind Love"_**

**what story would you be interested in reading?**

**Please tell your opinion either on a poll on my profile or comment which story you would like to read on "reviews"**

**Descriptions of stories are below.**

_**"Love and Blood"**_ (THIS STORY IS **NOT **IN THE NARUTO UNIVERSE!)

Sakura is the CEO of the L.E.A.F Hospital in Konoha.

BUT she is also a top agent in the CIA, which means no body in the CIA

agency knows what she looks like.

One day a new person joins the agency. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

Who knew he was one of the Doctors in her hospital?

_**"Gone"**_

It was a normal day for Sakura Haruno. Go train then go to work the go home.

But when an S rank mission has gone wrong who would be able to save her?

Who will kidnap her? Who will fall in love with her?

***or I could continue writing "Blind Love"***

** Thanks!**

** ~Mia-chan **


End file.
